narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Boruto Uzumaki
is a shinobi from Konohagakure's Uzumaki Clan, as well as a descendant of the Hyūga Clan. Background Boruto is the first child of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyūga. On one peaceful morning, during the winter time in Konoha, he and his younger sister Himawari were seen embracing their father and starting a snowball fight, along with their mother.The Last: Naruto the Movie Personality Like his father and late paternal grandmother in their youth, Boruto is a rambunctious, stubborn, and bold individual, and inherited a verbal tic: . In addition, Boruto exhibits an inclination towards pulling pranks; his reason for doing so is to seek attention from his father, as Naruto's duties as Hokage detracts him from spending enough time with his family, which makes Boruto feel neglected. This was made apparent when Naruto caught him defacing the Hokage Monument and after being punished by Naruto, Boruto requested to help him clean up the mess. Despite his disrespectful and bratty attitude towards his father, Boruto has shown some signs of being well-mannered and polite, but not to the point of being formal like his mother.Chapter 700+1 He is also shown to be quite perceptive, quickly realising other people's true intentions from the look in their eyes, and is considerate of other people's feelings.Chapter 700+3, pages 3-7 Despite Boruto often arguing with his team-mate Sarada Uchiha, who in turn finds him annoying, they have a grudging respect for each other that is more civil than it had been for their fathers when they were kids. After Sarada told Boruto of her dream of becoming Hokage, he quietly scoffed at the idea.Chapter 700+10, page 17 Overall, he seems to have good friendship with all of the new generation of ninja, including Sarada and Mitsuki, and develops respect towards Sarada's father. Appearance Boruto Uzumaki.png|Boruto in The Last: Naruto the Movie. Boruto Naruto Exhibition.png|Boruto's academy student attire. Boruto's Shinobi Attire.png|Boruto's shinobi attire. Boruto bears a striking resemblance to his father, having his bright blonde hair and blue eyes. He has three long bangs on the front and the rest of his hair flares out on the sides and back, and has an on the top of his head, which resembles the stem of a leaf. From his mother, he inherited the shape of both her eyes and face. He has two whisker markings on each cheek, which was influenced by Kurama's chakra, as a jinchūriki's offspring. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, Boruto wore a black tracksuit, reminiscent of the orange one Naruto wore for most of the series, that had a red fire symbol on the left breast matching an insignia his mother once wore on her jacket in Part I, and red stripes along the sides of his pants. On Boruto's jacket behind, there was a symbol that resembles a bolt. Worn with this outfit were a pair of flat white sandals. In the epilogue, Boruto wears a black tracksuit with red lining and red stripes along the bottom and sleeve cuffs. Beneath the jacket, which he wears open and cuts off at the midriff, he wears a plain white T-shirt and a bolt tied to a string around his neck, referencing his name. He also wears black shinobi sandals. In subsequent illustrations, Boruto has worn a V-neck-style shirt and similarly-shaped white sandals. By the time of Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring, he wears a longer tracksuit jacket and has switched out for the style of standard high-top shinobi sandals. In Boruto: Naruto the Movie, he wears with this a black Konoha forehead protector and black open-toed boots. He later inherits the original orange tracksuit that Naruto wore during Part I, wearing it in the same fashion as his black tracksuit, with the jacket being open. Along with Naruto's tracksuit, he is seen wearing Sasuke's scratched forehead protector. Abilities Unlike his late-blooming parents, Boruto was recognised as a prodigy by the time he became a shinobi. Before graduating from the Academy, he showed noticeably sharp battle instincts and a degree of taijutsu and ninjutsu proficiency while playing with his father. As a descendant of the Uzumaki Clan, Boruto is blessed with an especially strong life-force. This grants him tremendous stamina, immense reserves of chakra, great healing powers, strong vitality, and extreme longevity. Ninjutsu Boruto has shown the ability to use high ranking ninjutsu, despite being only a genin. He's shown proficiency in using the Shadow Clone Technique, which he is able to skilfully switch places between himself and the clone. Boruto can use his grandfather's Rasengan technique, although when using it, its size is smaller than the standard size like his father in his childhood.Boruto: Naruto the Movie He also apparently has some skills in shurikenjutsu.Chapter 700, page 15 Nature Transformation Boruto has shown to possess the ability to use Lightning Release nature transformation, learning Chidori under Sasuke Uchiha's tutelage. Epilogue When classes at the Academy were dismissed, Boruto told his classmates that he would show them a prank. The new generation of Ino–Shika–Chō tried to convince him not to pursue it because of the Kage Summit that was about to commence; he replied that being able to pull off a prank despite the heightened security would prove their talent as shinobi. In the end, none of his peers joined in on his prank, though an intrigued Sarada Uchiha followed and observed his handiwork: defacing the Hokage Monument statues with red paint, just as his own father had done once before. Knowing that his father would come to punish him, Boruto prepared to ambush him with a well-timed shuriken, but was stopped when Naruto suddenly appeared using the Body Flicker Technique. While reprimanding Boruto, Naruto recognised that his son was acting out as an attempt to get his attention, and explained that he has to be a father to everyone in the village, so he can't always give Boruto as much attention as he would like. He asked Boruto to endure this hardship, because "true shinobi were those who endure". Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Upon hearing that he and the rest of the class will be going through graduation exams in a week, Boruto goes off to vandalise his father's Hokage statue to instigate a round of tag as well as a training session with Naruto using his shadow clones. With Sarada watching and helping Boruto extend the length of the game, Shikamaru Nara arrives and ends the game, much to his annoyance. Later, Boruto was sent by his mother to deliver a lunch to Naruto for his trip. To Boruto's annoyance, the Hokage had already left. While Boruto was content with just leaving it at that, Sarada and Chōchō suddenly appeared, with the Uchiha insisting that they would give it to the Hokage. While Boruto was reluctant, Sarada insisted to do it on the grounds it was made by someone who loves Naruto. Seeing how important this was to Sarada, without asking why, Boruto agreed to let the kunoichi do as she pleased. After Sarada returned, Boruto thanked her for delivering the lunch, only for Sarada to thank him for giving her the opportunity to figure out what she wanted to do with her career. When he asked her what it was, Sarada answered to become Hokage, an idea Boruto only scoffed at. Boruto: Naruto the Movie Growing further angry by his father's split attention between him and the village, Boruto seeks out Sasuke Uchiha to become the older ninja's apprentice in the hopes of surpassing his father. In Other Media Video Games Trivia * is the Japanese pronunciation of the English word "bolt". His name is a reference to his cousin Neji, whose name means . It may also be a reference to his late paternal grandfather's famed Flying Thunder God Technique, as the kanji can be translated as "lightning bolt." * Like his sister Himawari, Boruto's hair resembles the shape of a leaf. * Boruto and Himawari are the only known descendants of the Hyūga Clan who do not possess the Byakugan. However, according to Masashi Kishimoto, he intended to give them the Byakugan, but forgot to before releasing chapter 700.Article on cinemacafe (Japanese) This gives a strong explanation as to why his The Last: Naruto the Movie artwork showed him with pale lavender eyes. * When Boruto defaced the Hokage Monument, he wrote insults on the faces of all the Hokage with the exception of Kakashi Hatake's, on whose he only painted lips. Quotes * (To Shikadai) "A real shinobi can pull a prank without them even noticing!"Chapter 700, page 4 * (To the villagers) "I totally… hate the Hokage!!" * (To Sarada) "Hmph… 'Hokage'… That's weak." * (To Naruto) "Who needs parents if they're like you?" * (To Sasuke) "Make me your student! I want to defeat my dad!" References es:Bolt Uzumaki id:Boruto Uzumaki it:Boruto Uzumaki pl:Boruto Uzumaki pt-br:Boruto Uzumaki ru:Боруто Узумаки